


It's What You Do At Christmas!

by Kizzia



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas (plus Christmas Eve) 2014 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Greg is such a Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you react when you find out two of your mates have got together?<br/>Well, if your name is Gregory Lestrade, you use the opportunity to make a really appalling pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What You Do At Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/gifts).



> From Jaradel's prompts Christmas Crackers & Fluff. I hope I fulfilled the brief. I remain, however, completely unapologetic about the pun!

‘When did it happen?’ Greg asks, appearing next to John as he's refilling his and Sherlock’s glasses with punch.

‘When did _what_ happen?’

Greg laughs at John’s feeble attempt at feigned ignorance and nods towards Sherlock, who is leaning against the back wall, gaze fixed on John. ‘You and him. I may not be up to his observational standards but I’m not blind.’   

If it were any other of the Yarders doing the asking John would tell them to piss off, but this is Greg.

‘Christmas Day, actually. Apparently we’re a pair of walking clichés.’

Greg gives a snort of laughter, then tilts his head. It’s a clear request for elaboration but John doesn’t rise to it. Except to allow a small (and probably smug, he knows he feels smug), smile to creep onto his face.  

‘Well, it took you long enough! No,’ he says quickly, as John starts to frown, ‘seriously, congratulations to you both. I’m really pleased for you.’ His expression is entirely sincere but then a mischievous twinkle appears in his eyes and he adds; ‘Although I suppose I should have guessed the date.’

John doesn’t bother to hide his confusion. ‘Why?’

Greg smirks, already chuckling. ‘Because it’s what you do at Christmas, isn’t it? Pull a cracker!’


End file.
